


Top Cat

by Sashataakheru



Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: D/s, Ficlet, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Stroking, anon meme fills, cat play, dog beds, petting, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Of course James was the bully cat who tormented little puppy!Alex. Of course he was. That was kind of why Greg loved him so much.





	Top Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'James Acaster/anyone, pet play'.

Greg was used to puppies. He was used to the way Alex enjoyed being his little puppy, and sitting by his feet, and sleeping in his little dog bed, and following his orders and taking him down to the park to play and cuddling with him on the sofa when he needed company.  
  
James, it turned out, was not going to be a puppy. James was a cat. Greg didn't really know what to do with cats. And it's not like James was a kitten, that he might have been able to deal with. But no, James was a cat with a serious attitude. James was not obedient. He was arrogant. He bullied little puppy!Alex and stole his bed. He even pushed Alex off Greg's bed, guarding it ferociously. No, James as a cat was an angry cat, and somehow, that was what made Greg love him.  
  
He had to smile, because James was lying on top of Alex, who was asleep in his bed, giving Greg the smuggest, cattiest grin he could manage as he shook his head and made his superiority clear.  
  
"Come on, leave him alone, James, you made your point half an hour ago," Greg said.  
  
James glared at him, but after some more coaxing, did reluctantly leave his perch and crawled to Greg on the sofa. He rubbed his face against his leg, and looked up at him.  
  
"Come on, sit down, you're getting all the attention since you're the only one who's still awake," Greg said, patting the sofa.  
  
James couldn't quite jump up like a proper cat, he was too big for that, but he did his best attempt and padded around in a circle several times before he settled down beside Greg, laying his head on his thigh. He began purring as Greg began stroking his hair, and rubbing behind his ears, and the back of his neck, and offering his fingers for him to lick. Eventually, Greg's hand settled on the side of his ribcage and gently stroked him until he fell asleep.


End file.
